


It's Been Too Long

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, blowjob, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick's been out of town for two weeks, and David's reserved their usual hotel room in Elmdale for the reunion.





	It's Been Too Long

The door closed behind him, sounding somehow louder than usual. Perhaps it was the painfully silent forty-minute drive here to the hotel. Or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t seen Patrick in almost two weeks. Either way, David Rose was ready for this. More ready than ever before.

Patrick, for his part, was cursing the drive up from Indy, which should have taken about eight hours but was now closing in on ten. This was the longest he and David had been apart from each other in the entire two years they’d been dating, so every traffic jam, every construction zone limiting his speed, every pit stop to fill up his tank had him wishing he’d just spent the extra couple hundred and flown the round trip instead.

David paced the room after setting his bag on the bench at the end of the bed. His arms crossed in front of him, he occasionally glanced at his phone, waiting for a text either explaining why he was so late or, more preferably, notifying him that he was almost there. He wanted to text Patrick and ask, but he knew his boyfriend, ever the rule-keeper, would never text back if he was driving. And anyway, the less distractions, the better.

When Patrick finally saw the mile markers leading to the Elmdale exit, he couldn’t contain his glee. Even though he was alone in the car, he grinned from ear to ear and said, “Thank god,” out loud and repeatedly. He only wished he didn’t have hours driving and cheap snacks and limited bathroom stops in his immediate trail leaving him to feel like David would be wildly unimpressed with his appearance.

And then it happened. David was staring out the south window when he heard the swipe of the key card in the door. He turned, and there stood Patrick Brewer, love of his life, with his suitcase in one hand a bouquet of roses in the other.

“Hi,” he smiled.

David stood, mesmerized for a moment by the sight of his boyfriend. And then all at once, he rushed across the room and pulled Patrick through the threshold, arms suddenly thrown around him and holding him into a suffocating embrace as they kissed.

“You don’t get to leave me for two weeks ever again, okay?” he whispered, kissing Patrick’s lips once more after, deeply and sloppily.

Patrick pulled away, still smiling. “Hey, um…” he moved away from David and set the flowers on the bedside table. “I’m sorry I’m late. You were right, I should’ve just paid for tickets.”

“I don’t care, I forgive you,” David said quickly, his hands on Patrick’s chest again, pulling his shirt closer so that he could kiss him once again.

Patrick laughed against his lips. “I’m gross,” he said, giggling. “I need a shower. Can I shower first?”

“No,” David said simply. “I like you gross.”

“Well, I don’t.” He slipped out of his jacket and set it on the end of the bed, then lifted his suitcase next to it. “Ten minutes, okay? Then we can… you know…”

“Reconnect?” David suggested, his palm caressing Patrick’s ass as his mouth fell hungrily against his neck.

“Exactly.”

David kissed Patrick’s neck, then backed away slowly. “Hm,” he said, licking his lips. “Salty.”

“Exactly,” Patrick smiled. He leaned over and kissed David quickly. “Why don’t you order us some room service while I’m in there. After all this time, I have a feeling it’s gonna be over before they get up here.”

David nodded and watched as Patrick disrobed on his way to the bathroom. Though he could hardly focus on anything other than getting his boyfriend right there in that bed and doing everything he’d been saving up for for two weeks, he was happy to be reminded of the simpler things in life. Like room service at a three-star hotel.

David ordered two top sirloin steaks, one medium rare, one well, two baked potatoes, two green salads, and a bottle of zhampagne before adding an order of chocolate-covered strawberries. Patrick wasn’t a fan, but David thought it would be a nice gesture to extend before he ate them all after Patrick fell asleep. They informed him that it would be up in thirty minutes, and David tried to set a mental clock before realizing there was an actual clock right there on the nightstand.

“Did you order?” Patrick called over the sound of the shower stream.

“Yeah, thirty minutes,” David answered back.

“Then what’s the hold up?”

David was confused. “Well, they have to actually cook the food before they bring it.”

“No,” Patrick called back. “I mean with you.”

David hesitated. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Patrick called. “Get your ass in here.”

This was new. They’d always retained a certain level of privacy around one another, never considering sex to be in breach of that. They’d been naked with each other more often than either man could count, but they’d never showered together. David had a routine than Patrick never understood but always wholly respected. So asking – telling – David to join him in the shower was, to say the least, unexpected.

Not that it mattered.

David approached the bathroom and stepped inside. He could see Patrick through the sheer vinyl curtain, running his hands all over his body as he lathered up. David could happily settle for this view, but when Patrick turned and saw him, he knew he wouldn’t have to.

He peeked outside the curtain and gestured at David’s outfit. “Take it off,” Patrick said with a sly wink. “C’mon.”

David considered his outfit: Designer sweater of cashmere and imported leather, pants that were a limited edition brand marked 8/25. And his calfskin slippers, which he had literally just bought, were already dangerously close to the water that was splashing outside from Patrick’s careless ways.

“Um. Okay. Okay. Um.” David looked around at where Patrick had so casually strewn his clothes on the trail to the shower, and the thought of doing the same actually made him gag. “Let me just go in the bedroom and change into my robe, then I’ll come back in here and…”

But Patrick was having none of this. Dripping wet, he stepped outside of the shower and approached David hungrily. His hands found the hem of his sweater and hastily lifted it over his head. David was frozen, suddenly shocked at the aggressive behavior of the man he had always known as gentle. Patrick balled up the sweater and tossed it out of the room, then went for David’s zipper as he kissed him, his wet chest pressed against him. David unfroze, his hands finding Patrick’s bare arms, holding him there as their mouths received one another. When Patrick had opened the pants, he moved them down just low enough to place his hands between David’s legs and coax him while they kissed again. By now, David would do anything to please his boyfriend, even get naked, even let his clothes get damp, even fucking burn his clothes if that’s what it came to. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted Patrick. Here on the bathroom floor. There in the shower. Over on the bed. Anywhere. Everywhere. But ideally somewhere once really quickly before the food got there.

David pushed Patrick away and bent down to remove his pants and slippers, then rushed to join him in the shower as the scorching heat washed over them. Immediately, David’s skin perked up at attention and he felt a rush of adrenaline, but all of his senses were abruptly halted when Patrick’s arms wrapped around his torso, and their hips pressed together with no room for even a secret between the two of them.

“I missed you,” David said, looking, as best he could considering the water, into Patrick’s eyes.

“I missed you, too. Next time, you’re coming with me.”

David smiled, wondering why they hadn’t ever done this before. When they kissed again, Patrick’s fingers combed through David’s hair, spreading water through his locks and purposely mussing them a bit, clearly in hopes to rile him up. David shook his head in dismay, but played along as he gripped Patrick’s hands and brought them back down around him, placing them ultimately on his ass.

“Know your place,” he teased close to Patrick’s ear.

“I know my place,” he responded, kissing David’s chest. “It’s right here. But… you know… maybe a little lower.”

David’s eyes widened as he watched Patrick kiss down his body, falling to his knees as kisses began to land around his navel. He braced one hand on the handicap-accessible rail to his side, while his other gently caressed the top of Patrick’s head. And then those lips, which David had become convinced were carved from the marble beds of the gods, opened to received him, taking David in slowly, deliberately.

“Fuck!” David shouted, completely abandoning all care of how thin the walls might be here or who else might know exactly what they were doing.  
He could feel Patrick reacting with amusement as his throat closed on the tip of David’s cock. He looked back down to see Patrick smiling up at him, but then quickly return his concentration to his work. David liked to think that he was responsible for how good Patrick had become at sucking him off, but in the back of his mind, he figured this was just always what Patrick was meant for.

Patrick’s hands never left David’s backside, but they did tighten their grip on him, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his ass and probably leaving marks there. He felt Patrick’s tongue swirl around his shaft slowly, then more rapidly as he sucked harder. Patrick hummed his enjoyment, but also because he knew the vibrations would set David off, and god did it work. He finally moved one hand back around, sliding it up David’s thigh, lightly scratching the skin on the surface, finally caressing his balls, holding them in a firm grip as he silently urged David to give him all he had.

Normally, they could make this kind of thing last all night long. They could go twice, sometimes even three times in a night if they had enough time and energy. But David knew that no amount of jerking off in the shower before work every day while Patrick had been gone could compare to this feeling, and something about it’s too-long absence had David ready to finish the moment Patrick started asking for it. While his hand gripped the railing tighter, his other hand moved to his chest to play with his nipple, and Patrick’s head bobbed faster and faster as his eyes peered up through dripping wet lashes and watched as David’s eyes closed, his body tensed, and the sweet, familiar taste shot into his mouth at lightning fast speed.

Patrick tried to swallow it all, but some of it managed to escape his lips. He stood and put his face beneath the shower stream to finish cleaning off, then shut the water off altogether. “I don’t know about you,” he said, reaching for a towel, “but I’m starving.”

David was still catching his breath as his body relaxed against the tiles. He watched Patrick wrap a towel around his waist and leave the shower, running a comb through his hair as he stood at the sink and wiped the condensation from the mirror.

“Wait,” David managed to say at last, also grabbing a towel. “We’re not finished here.”

“Oh we’re finished here,” he emphasized with a smile.

David looked down at the obvious bulge beneath Patrick’s towel. “I guess nobody told him.”

“I didn’t say we were finished. Just that we’re finished in the bathroom. C’mon.” He left and headed for the bed.

David followed dutifully behind him, his legs a bit shaky as he did so. Patrick stopped at the bed and opened his suitcase, pulling out a small bottle of what David immediately recognized as lubricant and a box of condoms. He tossed them on the bed. “When’s the food getting here?” he asked.

David looked at the clock. “Nineteen minutes,” he answered.

“Plenty of time.” He removed his towel and pulled back the bed covers.

David approached him and gently pushed him into the mattress, crawling over him and kissing him repeatedly. David’s hand absently wandered close to them until it found the bottle, and David straddled Patrick as he squeezed a generous amount into his palm.

“Why does this smell like cinnamon?” he asked, considering it for a moment.

“It’s flavored.”

“Okay, but it doesn’t sound comfortable…”

Patrick took the bottle and gave himself a bit as well. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

Patrick stroked himself with the lube, and it was almost instant that he was fully erect. He pulled the towel off from David’s body. “Am I doing your job for you?” he giggled.

David had never seen him so aggressive, but he couldn’t say he didn’t absolutely love it. He took the lube he’d placed in his own hand and applied it to himself as he leaned down to kiss Patrick again, then again. The sensation was different from other lubricants he’d used, which was not necessarily to say it was any better or worse. But there was a certain warmth to it that he enjoyed, and clearly, Patrick enjoyed it, too.

“Sit on it,” Patrick whispered, his teeth catching the lobe of David’s ear as he did so. David could hear the crinkling of that small foil packet, and he grinned as he thought of the ways he could please his boyfriend this way.

David carefully lowered himself onto Patrick’s cock, relaxing into the full length of it inside him.

Patrick reached up and held David’s hands in his own, almost as if steadying him. He looked up into his eyes, then closed them as David’s body rocked slowly back and forth atop his own. Patrick’s mouth fell open, soft sighs emanating from between his lips. One hand moved to travel up David’s chest while the other gripped the sheets. David could be so gentle with Patrick, something he’d done more out of necessity than preference at first at the beginning of their relationship. But then he’d realized the difference it makes when you’re with someone you love. You’re not there with an end goal in mind. You’re there for the ride, too. In this case, literally.

“Faster,” Patrick managed to mouth, his fingers digging into David’s skin.

David obeyed, suddenly leaning forward as he did so, his hands on either side of Patrick’s shoulders.

“Faster!” Patrick demanded, a little louder now.

David picked up the pace even more, slapping his body up and down against Patrick’s hips as he could feel the redness forming.

“Oh my god… oh my god…” Patrick said over and over as the feeling clearly grew inside him. “Make me cum, David…”

David’s body moved on Patrick’s the way he knew he loved, but David, in an act of passion he didn’t recognize, quickly reached for Patrick’s jaw and squeezed a bit, prodding Patrick to look him in the eyes. As soon as he did, David bowed down again for a kiss, and the moment their tongues met, Patrick let out a moan of relief, pulling the sheets so tightly that they detached from the mattress and suddenly curled up around their bodies.

Patrick could hardly catch his breath at first, enamored at the brilliance David had shown, once again, in those precious few minutes they had to spare. But they had little time to make themselves comfortable afterwards, as the knock on the door indicated they had finished in exactly enough time.

David shot up from the bed and retrieved his robe as Patrick hid his body in the covers. The staff wheeled in a tray of food that smelled almost impossibly delicious, then wondered why they even tried playing decent when a condom wrapper, a box of extra condoms, a bottle of lube, and both their clothes were now all over the floor surrounding them.

The staff left with a generous tip, and Patrick laughed as he collapsed into the bed beside Patrick.

“I missed you,” he said sincerely.

Patrick smiled. “Missed you, too. I just wish I had gotten here earlier.”

“You weren’t a moment too late,” David told him. “I mean, come on. We’ve got the rest of our lives to make up for it, don’t we?”

Patrick only smiled, wondering if David truly understood what he had said just then. But, he supposed, maybe David understood far more than he gave him credit for.

“You know I love you, right?” Patrick said.

David looked over and smiled. “I know.”

“And then this is where you’d say you loved me, too.”

“I already did,” David explained. “Two hours ago. You just weren’t here yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brand new at writing for this fandom, and am also writing for the first time in a couple of years for any fandom at all (I used to do this a lot more frequently). Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
